Fandango
Curtis Jonathan Hussey (22 de julio de 1981), es un luchador profesional estadounidense que trabaja para la WWE bajo el nombre de Johnny Curtis; actualmente''' Fandango'. Entre sus logros, destaca el haber conseguido en dos ocasiones el Campeonato de Florida en Parejas de la FCW y ser el ganador de la cuarta temporada de NXT. Carrera '''Inicios' Curtis comenzó a entrenar con Killer Kowalski y debutó en 1999. Luchó para diferentes promociones independientes en el área de Nueva Inglaterra en los próximos años. Compitió en la Power Leage of Wrestling (PLW) desde 2000 hasta 2003, tiempo durante el cual ganó el Campeonato de Nueva Inglaterra de la PLW, el cual mantuvo 364 días, desde el 19 de mayo de 2002 hasta el 18 de mayo de 2003. También compitió en la Premiere Wrestling Federation (PWF) y el 28 de octubre de 2002, se asoció con Kenn Phoenix para ganar el Campeonato del Noreste en Parejas de la PWF al derrotar a Fuzion (Mike Paiva & la Espada). Sin embargo, lo perdieron el 15 de noviembre ante Paiva & Mikaze Kid. También luchó en la National Wrestling Alliance, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Chaotic Wrestling y NWA Wildside. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2006-presente) Territorios de desarrollo (2006-2010) En 2006, Curtis firmó un contrato con la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) y se le asignó posteriormente a la Deep South Wrestling (DSW), territorio de desarrollo de la WWE. Curtis hizo su debut con el territorio el 9 de noviembre, donde perdió con David Heath. Después de perder constantemente durante las próximas semanas, Curtis anotó su primera victoria en en el Departamento de Bienestar Social como él y Robert Anthony derrotó a The Headliners (Shawn Shulz y Chris Thomas) el 15 de febrero de 2007. Curtis continuó equipo con Anthony y después de ganar algunos partidos más, el equipo se enfrentó a los DSW Tag Team Champions el equipo Elite (Mike Knox y Derick Neikirk) en una lucha por el campeonato en 15 de marzo, pero fueron incapaces de ganar el título.Curtis se convirtió en un competidor solista de nuevo y después de perder dos luchas, ganó su última lucha en la DSW, derrotando a Frankie Coverdale el 12 de abril. Después de que la WWE rompiera sus vínculos con la DSW, Curtis fue enviado junto a otros talentos a la recién creada Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) en junio. El 26 de junio, Curtis hizo su debut en FCW y derrotó a Robert Anthony. Después de un éxito relativo como individual y luchador por equipos, Curtis derrotó a Chris Gray el 18 de diciembre para convertirse en el contendiente número uno por el Campeonato Sureño Peso Pesado de la FCW. El 8 de enero de 2008, luchó contra Ted DiBiase, Jr. por el campeonato, pero perdió. El 11 de diciembre de 2008, Curtis se unió a Tyler Reks para derrotar a The New Hart Foundation (DH Smith & TJ Wilson), ganando el Campeonato en Parejas de Florida de la FCW. Ambos retuvieron el título en varias ocasiones, enfrentándose a Caylen Croft & Trent Baretta, perdiendo ante ellos el título el 30 de abril de 2009, defensa en la que Curtis no participó, dejando a Reks sólo. Después de Reks subiera al plantel principal de la WWE, Curtis cambió su nombre a Jonathan Curtis, pasando a heel. Intentó capturar el Campeonato Peso Pesado de Florida de la FCW enfrentándose a Reks el 25 de junio, pero Curtis no pudo ganar el título. El 2 de julio, Curtis luchó contra Reks y Alex Riley, pero falla de nuevo y Reks retuvo el título. Poco después, Curtis se volvió a llamar Johnny Curtis. A partir de 2010, Curtis comenzó a competir en house shows para la marca RAW, enfrentándose a luchadores como Evan Bourne o Paul Burchill. El 12 de agosto de 2010, Curtis se unió a Derrick Bateman para ganar el Campeonato en Parejas de Florida de la FCW al derrotar al Donny Marlow & Brodus Clay y los defensores del título, Los Aviadores (Hunico & Epico). Después de un reinado de casi tres meses, Curtis & Bateman perdieron el campeonato ante Wes Brisco & Xavier Woods el 4 de noviembre de 2010. 2010 - 2012: Durante el final de la tercera temporada de NXT, se anunció que Curtis sería parte de la cuarta temporada, con R-Truth como su mentor. Debutó el 7 de diciembre en el primer episodio, derrotando a Jacob Novak. La siguiente semana, Curtis ganó la prueba de obstáculos con el mejor tiempo, ganando puntos hacia la inmunidad. Curtis sufrió su primera derrota el 21 de diciembre, cuando perdió ante Novak en una revancha después de que Dolph Ziggler interviniese. Después de ganar las dos pruebas del episodio del 28 de diciembre, Johnny resultó el luchador con más puntos de la semana, salvándose de ser eliminado. Durante el final de la temporada, a pesar de ser derrotado por Brodus Clay, Curtis consiguió un mayor recuento de puntos y fue declarado ganador de NXT. Gracias a ello, R-Truth y Curtis consiguieron una oportunidad por los Campeonatos en Parejas de la WWE. Después de competir en varios dark matches, Curtis debutó en SmackDown el 3 de junio realizando un promo más bien extraño en el que Curtis declaraba que el combate titular con R-Truth no iba a tener lugar debido al reciente cambio de Truth a heel, y acto seguido procedió a verter leche sobre una bandeja mientras lloraba sarcásticamente y a dejarla caer al suelo, finalizando derramándose el resto de la leche sobre la cabeza, haciendo referencia al refrán de "no llorar sobre la leche derramada". Después de semanas de promos igualmente bizarros, entre los que se hallaban uno en el que Curtis hacía una incomprensible metáfora con ketchup y mayonesa y otro en el que aparecía soplando las velas de una tarta de cumpleaños al lado de un anciano y un elefante de peluche, Johnny debutó finalmente el 12 de agosto, pero fue derrotado rápidamente por Mark Henry en en 59 segundos. Éste sería su único combate indiviual en SmackDown en todo 2011. Posteriormente, Curtis hizo su retorno a NXT el 9 de noviembre, interrumpiendo una prueba entre Titus O'Neil y Derrick Bateman, revelándose heel. Curtis comenzó a usar el gimmick de un siniestro depredador sexual, y entró en un feudo con Bateman, con quien hacía equipo, sobre la por entonces novia (kayfabe) de Derrick, Maxine, recrudeciéndose la situación cuando ésta admitió haber tenido un affaire con Curtis. Johnny y ella comenzaron a flirtear, y efectivamente, Maxine rompió con Derrick para irse con Curtis poco después, cuando encontró en el iPad de Bateman un mensaje de él a Theodore Long diciendo que estaba cansado de ella. El 4 de enero de 2012, Curtis y Maxine anunciaron que se casarían en dos semanas en Las Vegas, pero llegada esa fecha Bateman irrumpió para mostrar que el mensaje fue realmente enviado por Curtis, y con ello arruinando la ceremonia. A pesar de ello, Curtis manipuló a Kaitlyn para enfrentarla con Maxine por Bateman, lo que efectivamente separó de nuevo a Derrick y Maxine, pero que inesperadamente acabó uniendo a Bateman y Kaitlyn, formando un feudo en parejas contra Curtis y Maxine. Después de que William Regal fuese declarado dirigente de NXT, Curtis y Maxine (kayfabe) secuestraron a Matt Striker para dejarla a ella a solas con Regal y así poder seducirle para que la enviara al roster principal de la WWE, pero Matt fue abducido a su vez por alguien en un descuido de Johnny. Curt Hawkins & Tyler Reks resultaron ser los que tenían en su poder a Matt, y amenazaron a Maxine con incriminar a Curtis con el secuestro si ella no convencía a Regal de encontrarse con ellos para ajustar cuentas. Sin embargo, Maxine dedujo dónde se hallaba Striker y preparó la escena para que Derrick Bateman y Kaitlyn le encontrasen, poniendo la situación en contra de Hawkins y Reks. La siguiente semana, Regal confrontó a Curtis y Maxine, obligándoles a que Maxine fuera la valet de Johnny si no querían ser despedidos. El 23 de octubre de 2012, debutó con un nuevo gimmick, el de un bailador de tango, en un dark match de Smackdown. El 5 de noviembre en RAW se emitió un vídeo mostrando al nuevo personaje, llamado Fandangoo, pero el 6 de noviembre, en Smackdown , se emitió otro vídeo, cambiando el nombre a Fandango. 2013 - presente: No se llegaron a llevar a cabo los combates de Fandango ya que se quejaba de su mala pronunciación cuando los anunciadores decián su nombre negándose a luchar, poco después inicio un feudo con Chris Jericho debido a que este se burló de su nombre, atacándolo por varias semanas, pactándose un combate para WrestleMania 29. En el evento, Fandango derrotó a Jericho luego de invertir sus Walls Of Jericho en un Inside Cradle. Al día siguiente, derrotó a Kofi Kingston y, a pesar de seguir siendo heel, recibió una gran ovación por parte del público, que tarareaba su canción de entrada, creando incluso un baile. Este hecho no se dio sólo durante su lucha,30 sino que siguió a lo largo del evento.31 La canción se convirtió en un éxito instantáneo, comprándola masivamente en iTunes, subiéndola del número 175 al 11 en las tablas de Reino Unido, acabando la semana en el puesto 44. El 12 de abril en SmackDown, atacó de nuevo a Jericho.33 Esto les llevó a un segundo combate en Extreme Rules, donde Jericho fue el ganador. El 27 de mayo, derrotó al Campeón Intercontinental Wade Barrett en un combate no titular donde The Miz era el árbitro. Tras varias confrontaciones entre los tres, se pactó un combate por el título en Payback. Sin embargo, el 7 de junio sufrió una conmoción en un combate frente a Zack Ryder, siendo sacado de la cartelera y sustituido por Curtis Axel (que acabaría haciéndose con el título en ese combate).34 Hizo su regreso en RAW, perdiendo frente a Sheamus por Count-out. Participó en el World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank Ladder Match, pero no logró ganar siendo el vencedor Damien Sandow. En SummerSlam, interrumpió al anfitrión del evento The Miz, empezando un feudo y haciendo que se enfrentaran en Night of Champions, ganando Miz.35 En Hell in a Cell, Fandango & Summer Rae derrotaron a The Great Khali & Natalya. Posteriormente, iniciaría una racha de derrotas, la cual terminó en WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs cuando derrotó a Dolph Ziggler. La noche siguiente, en RAW, perdió la revancha contra Ziggler. En las grabaciones de RAW el 17 de diciembre de 2013 (emitidas el 23 de diciembre) derrotó a Ziggler en un Present on a Pole Match para convertirse en aspirante nº1 al Campeonato Intercontinental de Big E Langston. En Royal Rumble 2014 participo en el Royal Rumble Macht entrando como Nº19 y siendo eliminado por El Torito. El 3 de febrero en RAW comenzaron un feudo con Santino Marella y Emma. El 10 de febrero en RAW derroto a Santino. El 3 de marzo en RAW Summer y Fandango fueron derrotados por Santino y Emma en un Mixed Tag Team Macht. En WrestleMania 30 lucho en un Battle Royal en honor a Andre The Giant, pero fue ganado por Cesaro. El 7 de abril en RAW, el y su pareja, Summer Rae, perdieron ante Santino Marella y Emma, tal resultado hizo que Fandango terminara con ella. El 11 de abril en SmackDown, fue acompañado por su nueva bailarina, Layla. El 12 de mayo en Raw, Fandango declaro su amor hacia Layla y se dieron un beso en el ring. Luego continuaron su feudo con Marella y Emma derrotandoles el 14 de mayo en RAW. El 19 de mayo en RAW Summer Rae hizo su regreso besando a Fandango y atacándo a Layla. Durante las semanas siguiente se vio involucrado en un feudo entre Layla y Summer en donde ambas pelaban por el. En lucha Movimientos finales *'The Flatliner' (Modified leg hook revese STO) - 2012 - presente *'Beauty in Motion / Maine Jam' (Diving leg drop) - 2006 - presente *'A Bid Farewell' (Over the shoulder diagonal back to belly piledriver) - 2006 - 2010 *'Sitout suplex slam' *'Shooting star press' - 1999 - 2006 Movimientos de firma *'Johnny Kick' (Spinning heel kick) *'Sitout suplex slam' - 1999 - 2011 *'Slingshot leg drop', a veces a la nuca del oponente *'Arm twist ropewalk leg drop' al brazo del oponente *'Dropkick', a veces desde una posición elevada *'European uppercut' *'Northern lights suplex to the turnbuckle' *'Spear' Managers *Dean Ripley *R-Truth *Aksana *Maxine *Summer Rae *Layla Apodos *"Dirty Curty" *"The Creepster" *"The Premier Player" *"The Thoroughbred" *"The Premiere Player" *"Simply" *"The Ballroom Brawler / Brute / Dancer" *"The Dance Expert" Campeonatos y logros Florida Championship Wrestling *'FCW Florida Tag Team Championship' (2 veces) – con Tyler Reks (1) y Derrick Bateman (1) Northeast Championship Wrestling *'NCW New England Championship' (1 vez) *'NCW Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) – con Damian Houston Power League Wrestling *'PLW New England Championship' (1 vez) Premier Wrestling Federation *'PWF Northeast Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) – con Kenn Phoenix South Coast Championship Wrestling *'SCCW Lightweight Championship' (1 vez) World Wrestling Entertainment *'Ganador de NXT' (4ª temporada) Pro Wrestling Illustrated *Situado en el Nº211 en los PWI 500 de 2012